Halloween (2007 film)
|writer=Rob Zombie )}} Debra Hill |release=August 31, 2007 |runtime=1 hour, 49 minutes |available=DVD Blu-ray Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video}} Halloween is a 2007 American slasher film directed by Rob Zombie. The film is based on the 1978 horror film of the same name; it is a reboot of the ''Halloween'' film series, making it the ninth installment of the franchise. The film stars Tyler Mane as the adult Michael Myers, Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Sam Loomis, and Scout Taylor-Compton as Laurie Strode; Daeg Faerch portrays a ten-year-old Michael Myers. Rob Zombie's "reimagining" follows the premise of John Carpenter's original, with Michael Myers stalking Laurie Strode and her friends on Halloween night. Zombie's film goes deeper into the character's psyche, trying to answer the question of what drove him to kill people, whereas in Carpenter's original film Michael did not have an explicit reason for killing. Working from Carpenter's advice to "make the film his own", Zombie chose to develop the film as both a prequel and a remake, allowing for more original content than simply re-filming the same scenes. Despite mostly negative reviews, the film, which cost $15 million to make, went on to gross $80,208,039 worldwide, making it the highest grossing film in the Halloween franchise in unadjusted U.S. dollars. Zombie followed the film with a sequel, Halloween II, in 2009. Synopsis Ten-year-old Michael Myers is tormented by his family, and school bullies, as well as showing an interest in masks and killing animals. It is Halloween and he has an incident with a bully at school. His mother is called in for a discussion of Michael with the school's psychiatrist. Dr. Sam Loomis presents to Deborah a dead cat and photos of dead animals as evidence of Michael's abuse of animals. He informs her that it represents warning signs of displaced hostility and aggression. Loomis wants to evaluate Michael further in order to make an accurate assessment. However, Michael runs from the school, follows the bully into the woods and beats him to death with a large tree branch. That Halloween night, Michael is home getting ready to go trick or treating, but is bullied by his mother's boyfriend. Afterwards, he goes and kills his pet rat. His mother works as a stripper and is getting ready to go to work. She and her abusive boyfriend have a loud and violent argument and Michael's frightened baby sister cries. Michael's mom lets him know she cares for him and tells his older sister to take him trick or treating as she goes off the work. Michael's sister wants to have sex with her boyfriend instead and tells Michael to go by himself and that he's too old anyway. Michael comes back home and eats some crummy candy that he got thinking of his next move. Michael ends up slicing his mother's boyfriend's throat by taping him down and gagging him. His sister Judith and her boyfriend are going at each other upstairs. The boyfriend being its Halloween wants to do it in a William Shatner mask. Michael ends up killing the boyfriend and taking his mask. He wears the mask when he kills his older sister in a violent knifing. Michael is convicted of first degree murder and taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, where he is placed under the supervision of Dr. Loomis. For the first eleven months, Michael cooperates with Dr. Loomis, claiming no memory of killing anyone. His mother Deborah visits him regularly, where he shows her the masks he has been creating. Upon some advice from an orderly, Michael closes himself off, and does not speak to anyone. After an incident where Michael attacks and kills a nurse, Deborah Myers, unable to cope with all the tragedy, takes her own life; her infant daughter is put up for adoption. For the next fifteen years, Michael continues making his masks and not speaking to anyone. Dr. Loomis' experience with Michael allows him to write a book, and give seminars on what he deems as the look of a true psychopath. On the eve of Halloween, Michael is to be transferred to a more maximum security prison. While there he kills two asylum guards, and takes the keys from them and escapes. Later that night, Michael kills a trucker and steals the man's overalls. He returns to his home in Haddonfield where he finds the knife he killed his sister and mother's boyfriend with, and the mask he stole from his sister's boyfriend. The story shifts to Laurie Strode and her friends Annie Brackett (Danielle Harris) and Lynda Van Der Klok (Kristina Klebe) on Halloween. Throughout the day, Laurie witnesses Michael watching her from a distance. Dr. Loomis comes to Haddonfield looking for Michael, picking up a .357 Magnum handgun in the process. He teams up with Sheriff Brackett, Annie's father, in an effort to locate Michael before he can kill anyone else. That evening, Lynda and her boyfriend Bob travel to the abandoned Myers' home, a regular occurrence for them, so they can have sex. Michael kills the two of them, and then walks to the Wallace home, where Annie is babysitting Lindsey Wallace. Annie convinces Laurie, who is already babysitting Tommy Doyle, to watch Lindsey, so that she and her boyfriend Paul can be alone. Annie and Paul return to the Wallace residence, where Michael is waiting. Michael kills Paul, and stabs Annie repeatedly. Sheriff Brackett informs Dr. Loomis that Michael's baby sister is Laurie Strode. Laurie calls the police, and Dr. Loomis and Sheriff Brackett head to the Wallace residence to find the girls. Michael kidnaps Laurie and takes her back to the Myers' home where he tries to show her that he is her older brother. Laurie fights back, injuring Michael, but he corners her in an empty, in-ground pool. Loomis arrives and shoots Michael before he can kill Laurie. Before Loomis can drive away, Michael grabs Laurie again, dragging her back to the house. Loomis gains Michael's attention, and convinces him to release Laurie. He then strangles Loomis as Laurie tries to hide in the Myers home. Michael follows and soon corners her upstairs. After a brief struggle, the two fall off of a balcony. When Laurie regains consciousness, she finds Loomis' gun on the ground near her and crawls to her seemingly unconcious brother. He grabs her arm right before she shoots him right in the face. Exhausted, injured, and covered in blood, Laurie screams as the police arrive. Songs *"God of Thunder" - *"(Don't Fear) the Reaper" - *"Only Women Bleed" - *"Halloween II" - *"Tom Sawyer" - *"Baby, I Love Your Way" - *"Mister Sandman" - *"1969" (Live) - *"Love Hurts" - * 's "Suite No. 3 (Air on the G String)" - Capella Istropoliana *"Deck the Halls" - *"That's When I'll Stop Loving You" - David Sparkman and The Joel Evans Orchestra *"Halloween" - Selectracks Studio Ensemble *"Let It Ride" - *"Halloween Theme" Cast References External links * * Category:Theatrical releases Category:Movies Category:2007 releases Category:Remakes Category:Horror movies Category:Award winners Category:Based on movies